someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite
Parasite By: Whats up guys!123456 John's view Hi, my name is John and I want to tell you this before I forget, and what I tell you is very indecent. If you think this is disgusting, either leave or listen if you choose to any way let's begin. Do you believe in certain creatures, like Bigfoot, or Sasquatch? I'm pretty sure there both the same thing but lets not get off topic. The list goes on and on, such as creatures far from Earth or on this world and as we stand something lurks around the world place to place. If you watch shows on The History Channel or The Discovery Channel, there is stuff on those shows that make you wonder do they actually exist. People post things on video sites like YouTube showing sightings of creatures like the Slenderman from the creepypasta all the way to aliens and other creepy things. We all think everything we see is real but your brain tells you it's fake. There is a part of us that thinks some of it is real, correct? Well, me and my friends Kate, Rob, Kyle, and Linn are conducting an experiment. All five of us will set up video cameras in the woods and we shall set up a camp site. This will take place in Briar backwoods. We are deciding how the experiment will take place over Skype. We have decided each of us will sleep and one will take guard each time clockwise. I'm at BestBuy currently purchasing my own video camera so I can have a separate camera of my own. Before I went home I bought a sleeping bag for the experiment. The experiment is to see if we can capture something on camera like a creature of some sort. It's the day. Thursday 7:00 and were setting up the cameras. The tents and sleeping bags are up, the fire place is up as well. Kate, Kyle, Rob, and Linn are sleeping which means I'm guarding first. The fire was dying out, I decided to go and get some more wood. I picked up the axe and scavenged to find a tree and found one and started to chop it down. I saw a car pull up in the forest were in. A man in a hood got out of the car and went for the trunk. He opened it and grabbed a jar with some sort of worm figure in it. He also got a lady out with her hands tied behind her back and tape over her mouth. He ripped the tape off her and pulled a gun to her head and said "be silent or this will be painful and not quick." she said "okay just please let m-" The man pressed the gun against her temple and said "did I stutter?" She didn't speak I took out my camera and started to record. He pulled the worm out of the jar and said to her open wide... She did as she was told the man shoved the worm down her throat. He went in the car quickly and drove away. She broke of he ropes and her jaw chipped and eventually fell. The lady or thing looked at me with its jaw missing with her tongue blood spouting from her mouth as well as saliva dripping out. You could see the creature peek from up the throat and eat the uvula, and as the creature went down again more blood just slipped out. The woman ran at a very fast speed and made a horrible breathing sound. The thing, if I can call it that, got a hold of me and pulled my mouth open. It gagged for a second a vomited straight into my mouth my eyes were sort of a red my jaw felt chipped and as well. It fell off slowly to the point where my mouth was visible with my tongue hanging out. I felt a great sensation for something unknown. I smelled the site with my friends there. I ran and saw them sleeping all of the sudden I felt broken. The worm rose out of my heart and this time two came out. They slithered out and popped my eyes and went through lashes falling. I felt very sick I went up to Kate first. She woke up and i vomited in her mouth then I felt weak. I fell and started to vomit in the opposite direction then I didn't feel anything. ---- Kate's view I jumped up and felt something in my mouth. A worm like creature poked a hole out of my head and I felt it tugging and biting little pieces of my brain. Blood came out like a sprinkler and I threw up on Kyle, and Linn. ---- Kyle and Linn We both jumped up and looked at each other. I grabbed Kyle. I grabbed Linn. And Both of us threw up in each others mouth. I fell on my hands and knees and started shaking. I caught a glimpse of Kyle on his hands and knees. I realized I'm almost dead I forgot about Rob, he was out like a light I crouched and threw up in his ear. Rob's view I felt something slimy and sticky in my ear. Then I felt my heart beating at the speed of a race car. And a worm like creature popped out of my ear then I felt my vision slowly fade. ---- After the incident Hello and Welcome to Channel 86 Night time news. The search has continued on the missing group of teens named Kate, John, Robert, Kyle, and Linn. In other news a worm like creature is being used as a weapon against us! The creature is being referred to as the Parasite. This is a virus that can be caught by one human and the other throws up either in any area like the mouth or the ear. The vomit can cause the worm like creature to form and eat away at your body slowly and slowly. ---- Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story